


Doesn't Make Any Difference What City

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, D-Rings, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doesn't Make Any Difference What City

Jack leans back into him. _Pushes_ , _really_ , Daniel thinks, holding them both steady as they sit astride his bike.

Jack presses his shoulder blades into Daniel’s chest, grinding his bare ass into the still-clothed V of Daniel’s legs. There’s a little wind whipping across the prairie, corn snakes here and there, but the sound is barely more than whisper. What's left of the concrete walls of an old service station block it out, giving them privacy from highway a couple dozen yards away. The quiet is only punctuated by the distant _whoosh_ of a passing car or the creaking of Daniel’s leather jacket as he moves.

Jack reaches up behind him, feeling for Daniel’s neck, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, curling his head up under Daniel’s chin. He tips his head back, but Daniel doesn’t give him the kiss he’s looking for. He’s too focused on the way the waning light plays over the place where he’s pulled aside Jack’s black thong. Jack is already hard and leaking, his closely trimmed pubic hair mostly lost in shadow. Daniel strokes him at a slow, meandering pace, pausing when he senses that Jack is getting too excited. Jack gives a pleased hum when he runs his thumb over the head, spreading the pre-come he finds there.  

 _You get so wet_ , Daniel tells him, cupping and rolling his balls. Jack reacts wordlessly to the subtle feminizing in the words, arching his back into Daniel’s muscular embrace. He takes Daniel’s hand and guides it to his nipple, inviting him to tug at the metal ring.

But Daniel doesn't want to cede control. His patience with teasing Jack having run out, he climbs off his bike, guiding Jack to his knees with the ring on his leather collar. Jack is fit and practiced enough that he manages to make the movement both graceful and masculine. He kneels on the concrete without any obvious discomfort, resting his hands on his thighs submissively. Daniel takes him in, opening his fly and stroking himself. Jack doesn’t look away, just watches impassively as Daniel’s gaze rakes over him possessively.  

Even so, Daniel knows: Jack is trying to read him, trying to figure out what comes next. Nothing they’ve done so far tonight has been out of the ordinary, and ostensibly Jack is supposed to be punished. But Daniel is still musing over the possibilities. It doesn't hurt to keep Jack guessing. For someone like Jack, uncertainty is a punishment in and of itself.

Daniel hooks his fingers into the D-ring on Jack's collar, bringing Jack’s mouth to his erect cock. His eyes fall closed as he takes it in. Daniel gasps a little as the wet heat overcomes his senses. Jack’s enthusiasm for this never fails to amaze him. Jack is so straight looking, so straight _acting_ , it’s hard to imagine the sincerity with which his lips and tongue work him over. Daniel can tell it’s more than enthusiasm for submission, or eagerness to please--he wants to be as close to Daniel's masculinity as possible.  

Daniel lets Jack control the action for awhile, licking and sucking him until he grows impatient and uses the ring to guide Jack’s head all the way down his length. The two of them don’t play with pain—it doesn’t interest either one of them—but Daniel knows the position is at least uncomfortable, even for someone as practiced as Jack. He feels Jack’s throat spasm around him a few times. He takes a few deep breaths, reveling in the inherent dominance of the act. Jack's eyes are closed, reverently, his jaw set with determination. Daniel pulls out, but keeps hold of the collar. Jack blinks up at him, catching his breath while he waits for instruction. Daniel motions for him to get up and bend over the bike. When he leans over and spreads his legs, the contours of his muscular body contrasting beautifully with the curves of the bike.  

Daniel pauses to dig in his saddlebag, extracting some lube and a small metal latch that doesn't get much use. Since Jack doesn’t react, Daniel guesses he didn’t see. He slips the latch in his pocket for the moment and spreads lube over Jack’s opening. He lets his fingers circle, watching Jack twitch with arousal, listening to him moan as he presses in a couple of fingers. There’s no need to be too gentle; Jack is open enough from frequent use. He pushes back on Daniel's fingers, clearly enjoying the attention. Daniel lets him for a while, teasing over his prostate till he shivers and gasps. But like the well-trained submissive he is, he doesn’t protest when the attention leaves as quickly as it came. Daniel steps back to take the latch from his pocket.

 _Put your wrists on the bar_ , Daniel says, and Jack obeys, placing the leather cuffs on his wrists against the metal that rounds the back of seat. In a smooth, quick motion, Daniel links the rings on the cuffs to the bar, rendering Jack immobile. Jack balls his hands into white-knuckled fists when he realizes what’s happened. There’s a second when pulls at them before he can stop himself. Daniel watches as Jack's forehead drops to the seat and his torso heaves with the sharp breaths he’s taking trying to steady himself.

Restraints tend to make Jack panic. Submission, for Jack, is (counter-intuitively) about being in control—control of himself, mostly, so he obeys perfectly, but more obliquely--a kind of control over his dominant. If Jack submits the way he wants to, his dominant has permission to let his own desire run wild without too much regard to reciprocity. Restraints take away the need for self-control; without the control he hardly knows up from down. And like a lot of submissives, Jack's trust has been abused by more than one bad top. 

Knowing all this, Daniel waits for a safeword, but when he gets none, he moves forward, spreading the last bit of lube on his hands over his erection. Once he’s touching himself again, his own control ebbs away a bit. The sight of Jack’s bound wrists, his spread legs against the chrome, Jack’s _helplessness_ hammer him with desire. And even though it scares him a bit, he can admit it to himself, Jack’s _fear_ turns him on as much as any of it. The fact that this is a sacrifice and punishment gives Daniel's lust a dark, manic edge.

Jack’s hands are trembling as Daniel instead takes him by the hips and slowly breaches him. He slides in balls-deep on the first stroke, and soon sets a hard, steady rhythm. Before long it’s hard to register anything besides heat and friction. He always seems to fit Jack perfectly; no matter what else is going on between them, their bodies always seem perfectly in sync. He can feel Jack’s desire respond to his own, even through the static of Jack's nervous tension. But when Jack moans with each thrust, it seems as pained as it does pleasured. Daniel gives his back a few soothing strokes, but it doesn't seem to do much good. 

Still, Jack doesn't fight him, doesn't resist or struggle or utter a word of protest. Every muscle in Jack's body seems to sing with tension, his head rocks back and forth with distress, but even so, he's giving his lover what he asked for. Daniel knows he can’t hold off his own orgasm much longer. _You can come, Jack_ , he says quietly. He’d had every intention denying him, but now, watching him, he feels Jack's given enough. Daniel's gotten all he asked for and more. He reaches around Jack's body, wanting to touch him, feel him, bring him some pleasure and relief.    

As Daniel tries to stroke him in time to his thrusts, Jack's arousal is palpable, but so are his nerves. He can tell Jack wants to respond to him, but it might be too much. Jack curses and then pulls against the restraints helplessly. Daniel tries to soothe him. 

_Can’t_ —Jack whispers under his breath. 

_You can. Trust me . . ._

Jack breathes in short gasps, his eyes squinting shut as he tries to quiet himself and receive what Daniel is trying to give him. Daniel closes a hand over Jack’s wrists, hoping the intimacy of skin-on-skin will be easier than cold metal-on-metal. That's when the dam starts to break. His breaths go from short and shallow to long and deep 

_Stay with me, Jack._

Jack buries his head in his arms and when Daniel curls his thumb over the head of his cock, he comes with a shudder, trembling in Daniel’s arms. Daniel isn’t far behind. At the end of the day, nothing gets him like watching Jack let go. He says Jack’s name over and over as he fills him with come.

Afterwards, it's all Daniel can do to rest his head on Jack’s back, dropping a few kisses here and there as he comes back down to earth. He goes to open the latch, wanting to spare Jack even momentary discomfort if it's still troubling him. But from the calm, measured breathing beneath him, he guesses Jack is too satiated to think of much else. He pulls out slowly, giving Jack time to adjust.

 _Do you want the cuffs off, too?_ he asks, to be safe. Jack shakes his head. Daniel smiles. Like any good submissive, Jack prefers to show off his “uniform”, especially since the night was still young.

Jack rubs his arms a bit as he stands. He bends down to retrieve his clothes. The sun has dropped down below the horizon. The sky is pink and orange. Daniel watches Jack dress: jeans, t-shirt, and jacket before zipping up his boots. Daniel climbs on his bike and Jack takes his place behind, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s warm body. 

Daniel senses how Jack sits gingerly at first, how he pulls closer when Daniel revs the engine. Daniel pulls out into the dusk. There's a lot of ground to cover before dawn.

 

 

 


End file.
